A Abelha & O Zangão
by Lab Girl
Summary: Uma abelha rainha não pode existir sem seu zangão. Juntos, eles já fazem a colméia funcionar, agora lhes resta aprender a dançar juntos... ao ritmo do coração!


**Título: ****A Abelha & O Zangão**

******Autora:** Lab Girl**  
****Categoria:** Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance**  
****Classificação:** PG-13**  
****Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
******Status:** Completa  
******Spoiler:** Episódio 5x17 (The Death of the Queen Bee)

**Sumário: **Uma abelha rainha não pode existir sem seu zangão. Juntos, eles já fazem a colméia funcionar, agora lhes resta aprender a dançar juntos... ao ritmo do coração!

**Nota da Autora:** Esta fic é apenas algo suave que B&B e esse episódio me inspiraram a escrever... simples e despretensioso. O que eu ouvia enquanto escrevia: "Stand By Me", na voz de Seal.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Booth grunhiu, revirando o corpo pela milionésima vez. Soltou um suspiro, enquanto encarava o teto e as sombras produzidas pela luz da lua brincando na superfície branca.

Levou uma das mãos à nuca, apoiando a cabeça. Sua outra mão pousou sobre o estômago satisfeito. A festa tinha sido boa, apesar dos pesares. O caso havia sido resolvido com sucesso. A comida estava ótima, a música estava ótima. A companhia... a melhor de todas - e a menos apropriada, para o bem de sua própria sanidade.

Tornou a suspirar.

Estava ali. Deitado, naquele quarto de hotel. Sozinho. Esperando a noite passar para que pudessem partir da cidade na manhã seguinte.

Mas ela havia se divertido. E isso deveria compensar tudo. Até mesmo seu coração partido. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, tentando evitar a imagem do rosto de Brennan...

_Eu não posso mudar. Eu não sei como... eu não sei como..._

Sacudiu a cabeça, piscando para afastar a repentina ardência em seus olhos.  
Não era sábio ficar pensando nela. Muito menos nessas horas, em que se encontrava sozinho. Seus pensamentos sempre acabavam voltando para aquela escadaria, naquela noite fria...

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos outra vez, na tentativa de pegar no sono. E as imagens vieram, mais uma vez, sem prévio aviso à sua mente...

_Você permanece  
minha força, meu prazer, minha dor...  
Para mim, você é como um vício crescente ao qual não posso me negar  
Não vai me dizer que isso não é saudável, meu bem? _

Os olhos dela… tão azuis… tão iluminados...  
...tão Bones...

Aquele rosto delicado parecendo tão triste ao se lembrar do baile ao qual nunca havia podido ir tinha feito seu coração derreter. E quando se dera conta, seus braços já estavam em volta dela, trazendo-a para junto de si. O corpo quente e feminino afagando seu coração fragilizado.

Bones...

Ela era sua fraqueza.

Ela era sua resposta.

Ela era o problema e a solução.

E isso era a coisa mais contraditória e mais perfeita que já havia vivido.

Era difícil estar perto dela, impossível ficar distante.

Booth precisava dela. Mesmo que não pudesse tê-la da forma como gostaria. Sabia que não podia afastá-la. Por si mesmo. E por ela.

O mais incrível era justamente saber que ela o queria na vida dela, e ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de que as coisas entre eles mudassem.

E ele não sabia como lidar com aquilo.  
Nem ela, nem ele sabiam, na verdade.

Suspirou, abrindo os olhos. Quando seu corpo, mais uma vez, começou a mudar de posição na cama, uma batida na porta o fez parar em meio ao movimento.

E ouviu de novo.

Duas batidas firmes.

"Quem é?" murmurou, erguendo-se da cama.

Enquanto caminhava até a porta, ouviu a voz inconfundível dela. "Sou eu..."

Seu coração saltou um pouco. Teria acontecido alguma coisa? Já era quase madrugada.

Pegando uma camiseta jogada sobre uma cadeira, vestiu-a de qualquer jeito, abrindo a porta em seguida.

"Bones! Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Sua pergunta preocupada encontrou o rosto dela. A expressão, podia dizer, era praticamente desconcertada. Ela tinha as bochechas levemente avermelhadas, e os olhos se ergueram para ele, com um brilho de incerteza.

"Posso entrar?" ela pediu, num murmúrio quase inaudível.

Booth a percebeu um tanto quanto frágil. A expressão dela era desconcertada, e ela parecia tão... menina.

"Claro" fez sinal para que ela entrasse, abrindo espaço.

Brennan adentrou o recinto, e ele fechou a porta logo atrás.

Ele a viu caminhar alguns passos para dentro do quarto, depois virar-se para encará-lo.

"O que houve, Bones? Você está bem?" perguntou, uma ponta de preocupação ainda presente.

Ela não costumava bater à porta de seu quarto tarde da noite. A atitude era estranha, e estava se perguntando o que poderia ter levado sua parceira até ali.

"Estou bem... eu só..." ela entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, meio desajeitada, enquanto sacudia levemente os ombros. "Eu não conseguia dormir" ela disse, simplesmente.

Booth soltou um suspiro de alívio.

"Pensei que estivesse se sentindo mal, ou algo assim."

"Não, eu só..." ela parou, olhando para algum ponto perdido do quarto.

"Você...?" tentou fazê-la prosseguir.

"Eu estava... me sentindo sozinha" ela murmurou, ainda sem encará-lo.

Booth sentiu um pequeno nó na garganta. O que estava acontecendo? Bones não era assim... ela não costumava demonstrar tanta fragilidade como estava demonstrando naquele instante. Algo tinha despertado aquela repentina onda de sensibilidade nela, e ele desconfiava que tinha tudo a ver com aquela reunião do colégio.

"Vem cá, Bones" sussurrou, estendendo os braços e trazendo-a para si.

Sabia que era uma atitude perigosa para seu estado emocional, mas sabia que ela precisava daquele gesto naquele momento.

E estava certo, porque ela não se recusou. Prontamente aconchegou-se em seu abraço, escondendo a cabeça contra seu pescoço.

"O que foi, Bones? O que está acontecendo? Não vai me contar?" pediu com voz suave.

Suas mãos começaram a afagar gentilmente as costas dela. Sentiu-a inspirar, parecendo se preparar para falar.

"Foi a reunião, não foi?" perguntou, já sabendo, no fundo, a resposta. "A reunião do seu colégio trouxe muitas lembranças, não foi isso? E agora você está um pouco... sensível" soltou uma suave risada, apenas para descontraí-la, enquanto as mãos continuavam acariciando as costas dela.

"Talvez" ela sussurrou.

"Isso é normal, Bones... se sentir meio inadequado nessas ocasiões. Eu mesmo sempre me sinto estranho nessas reuniões. E olha que eu sou bom com pessoas, segundo você!" riu, forçando-a a afastar um pouco a cabeça de seu pescoço para que pudesse olhá-la.

Brennan sacudiu a cabeça, rindo levemente. "Você realmente é bom com pessoas, Booth. Diferente de mim."

"Bones..." ergueu o queixo dela com uma das mãos, fazendo-a olhá-lo nos olhos. "Você é alguém muito especial. E sabe disso, não sabe?"

Ela piscou. "Eu sei que sou muito inteligente, e com os anos construí uma carreira de sucesso e..."

"Não estou falando disso" cortou-a, gentimente. "Você sabe que é inteligente, rica e bonita e tudo isso... mas eu falo de outras coisas, Bones. As coisas que realmente tornam você especial não podem ser medidas num laboratório nem avaliadas por um diploma."

Ela franziu a testa, levemente confusa.

"Eu não tenho muito do que me orgulhar além disso, Booth. Eu sempre fui impopular com as pessoas, você viu. Gostaram mais de você do que de mim, quase ninguém me notou ou se lembrou de mim aqui..."

"Porque são uns tolos" disse, com veemência. "Porque eles não entendem você. Se eles realmente a conhecessem, gostariam de você. Saberiam quem você é. A mulher especial que é, com um grande cérebro, mas um coração maior ainda.

"Booth" ela estreitou os olhos "Em se tratando de tamanho, o cérebro é naturalmente maior do que o coração, você sabe disso, não sabe?"

"Eu não fui literal, Bones" sorriu.

Ela também. "Imaginei que não."

Ergueu uma das mãos para afastar uma mecha que estava sobre um dos ombros dela. Sentiu os olhos de Brennan acompanharem o movimento inocente.

"Eu só queria... por uma vez na minha vida... não me sentir tão estranha. Mas estar aqui, naquele colégio... de novo..." ela suspirou.

"Fez você reviver uma época não muito agradável, eu sei."

Ele a viu concordar com a cabeça.

Booth a trouxe para perto de si, mais uma vez, envolvendo-a em um abraço que ela, novamente, não recusou.

"Você me fez sentir especial."

O sussurro dela fez seu coração saltar.

Ela teria dito o que acabava de pensar tê-la ouvido dizer?

"Quando você me fez ver que nem tudo foi ruim, afinal. No meu tempo de escola, eu digo."

Engoliu em seco, meneando a cabeça enquanto a ouvia continuar.

"Eu tive bons momentos aqui. Não foram tantos, mas foram momentos dos quais eu vou me lembrar sempre. Como quando eu passava as tardes na floresta em torno da escola em busca de animais mortos que eu pudesse dissecar... ou quando conversava com o Sr. Buxley, que era na verdade o meu único amigo..."

"Tenho certeza de que ele era um bom amigo" murmurou, apertando-a um pouco mais em seus braços.

Sabia que tinha sido injusto com o antigo zelador da escola dela. Havia suspeitado do sujeito logo de cara, e tudo por ele ser um tanto... estranho. Mas era assim que os colegas de classe de Temperance também a definiam. E qual era a diferença entre eles zombando de Bones e a chamando de 'bizarra' por ser diferente e entre seu preconceito inicial com o velho zelador?

"Eu acho que devo desculpas ao Buxley" disse.

"Por que?" Bones ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

"Eu o julguei mal" murmurou, convicto do que dizia. "Fiz quase a mesma coisa que os seus colegas fizeram com você."

"Não, Booth" ela sacudiu a cabeça, decidida. "Não, você suspeitou do Sr. Buxley baseado em alguns indicativos, como o gosto dele por facas e por ter acesso a certos objetos que poderiam ser usados como armas. E embora eu nunca tenha concordado com você, no fato dele ser um suspeito, eu consigo entender as suas razões para ter suspeitado dele. Já o que os meus colegas faziam comigo era baseado em puro preconceito..."

"Ignorância" completou, sério.

Ela o encarou, e em alguns segundos meneou a cabeça. "Acho que sim."

"Só alguém que ignora quem você é pode não gostar de você, Bones" seus dedos acariciaram levemente o rosto dela por alguns segundos.

Ela fechou os olhos, inclinando o rosto de modo que sua palma tocasse a pele fina e delicada.

Booth sentiu dificuldade em tragar a saliva. Ela estava tão entregue... tão sensível e ali... tão perto...

"Bones..." tentou falar alguma coisa, algo que pudesse encerrar o momento e permitisse se afastar.

Mas não pôde. Ela segurou sua mão sobre o rosto dela.

"Eu queria tanto que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes, Booth..." ela sussurrou, os olhos cerrados.

"Eu... tenho certeza que o fato de não poder alterar o passado não vai mudar o que você é hoje, Bones. E você é ótima. Realmente ótima do jeito que é."

"Não é isso" ela então abriu os olhos, afastando-se de seu toque.

Ele a observou abaixar a cabeça.

"Eu falo... de nós..."

Dessa vez foi Booth quem estreitou os olhos. Estava confuso. Ela estava realmente adentrando aquele terreno?

"Eu sei que você gostaria que fôssemos mais do que apenas amigos e parceiros..."

"Bones, nós já falamos sobre isso..." tentou interrompê-la, mas ela não ouviu.

"Eu queria... queria muito que tudo fosse diferente."

Sentiu seu coração saltar dentro do peito.

"Porque eu sei que seria muito bom ter você... de forma mais profunda e definitiva em minha vida" ela disse, claramente. "Mas eu não posso ser como todo mundo. Eu sou muito diferente, e você sabe que eu..."

"Bones, você é quem você é" disse, sério. "E eu nunca quis mudar isso" encarou-a, olhando diretamente nos olhos incrivelmente azuis. "Eu sempre quis você exatamente como você é, Bones."

"Mas eu... eu não sei se eu posso, Booth. Eu sou muito diferente de você" ela murmurou, os olhos baixos, evitando o contato direto com os dele.

"E é por isso que é especial" deu um leve sorriso.

"Mas eu não sei me adaptar a essas situações... a esses protocolos sociais..."

"Bones" chamou-a, trazendo o rosto dela entre as mãos "Bones, entre nós dois não há protocolos. Nem convenções. Nem regras. Só eu e você... como sempre foi. Como tem sido até aqui."

"Eu aprendi muito com você esses anos todos, Booth" ela disse, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Mas eu não sei se posso arriscar... eu muito provavelmente não vou mudar, vou sempre ser assim, inábil socialmente, racional demais, ao contrário de você que sempre vai ser emocional, supersticioso e..."

"E por isso nós nos complementamos."

Ela o encarou, sem palavras.

"Eu tenho coisas que faltam em você. E você tem coisas que faltam em mim. E juntos..." seu polegar deslizou sobre o queixo dela "...juntos vamos seguir aprendendo um com o outro, Bones" sussurrou. "Você disse que aprendeu muita coisa comigo, não foi? E eu... eu também aprendi muita coisa com você."

"Eu não sei, Booth..."

"Nem eu. Nunca se sabe tudo na vida. Mas é para isso que ela está aí... para tentarmos, para aprendermos."

"Tem razão..." ela sorriu, abaixando a cabeça.

"Você me disse que não pode mudar" chamou-lhe a atenção erguendo-lhe o rosto mais uma vez. "Eu não quero que mude, Bones. Eu quero você, exatamente como você é. Quero apenas que a cientista dê uma chance ao jogador."

Seu sorriso, que ofereceu a ela de coração, ampliou-se ainda mais ao ver o suave brilho nos olhos claros.

"Eu não sei... não sei se posso. Se vou poder como você espera de mim..."

"Shhh!" colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela. "Eu só quero que você pare de me dizer que não consegue. Esse já é um ótimo começo."

Ela sorriu, e ele ficou curioso para saber o motivo. "Qual a graça?"

"Não é graça. É só que..."

"Que o que?"

"Eu estive pensando, quando nós estávamos dançando no baile..." ela sussurrou, olhando para suas mãos unidas. "Em como eu gostei daquele momento. De estar ali, junto de você... com toda a escola olhando, e pensando que você e eu..." ela não conseguiu completar.

"Que éramos casados?" sorriu, sentindo o peito inchar um pouco de orgulho e alegria.

"É..." ela concordou. "Eu me senti como se fosse importante para alguém, entende?"

"E você é" acariciou o rosto dela. "Você é muito importante para mim, Bones."

"Você me faz sentir importante, Booth" ela sussurrou, inclinando-se ligeiramente.

Ele sentiu o corpo dela se aproximar, e suas mãos a envolveram quase que imediatamente pela cintura. E num movimento fluido e suave, começou a movimentar seus corpos de um lado para o outro, como se estivessem novamente no baile do antigo colégio de Bones.

Ela o acompanhou a cada passo, deixando-se guiar, simplesmente. Da mesma forma que ele esperava, Brennan o deixaria guiar o coração amedrontado dela.

"Você tem noção de que estamos dançando sem música alguma?" ela murmurou, um tom levemente risonho.

"Você consegue enxergar o vento, Bones?" perguntou, sério.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Claro que não!"

"Mas você consegue senti-lo, não?"

Ela meneou a cabeça, a expressão confusa suavizando. Booth sorriu.

"O amor é como uma dança, Bones..." ele a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo, aninhando a cabeça no vão entre o ombro e o pescoço delicados.

Fechou os olhos, suspirando ante a maravilhosa sensação de tê-la tão perto.

"Quando se dança, Bones, não é preciso ouvir a música, mas sentir o ritmo" sussurrou.

"Mas sem música, não há ritmo" ela sussurrou em resposta.

"Há" Booth afastou-se o suficiente para olhar bem dentro dos olhos dela, uma mão na cintura delgada, enquanto a outra levou uma das mãos dela até seu peito, contra o qual seu coração batia forte. "Há o ritmo dos nossos corações. E é só o que precisamos seguir aqui, Bones... nossos corações."

Ela olhou para ele, um leve sorriso adornando os lábios delicados. "Muitas vezes eu não entendo você... discordo de você em muitas outras... mas eu admiro o modo como você vê certas coisas."

"Como o que, por exemplo?" ele perguntou, voltando a conduzi-la num leve balançar de seus corpos.

"O amor, por exemplo..." o sorriso no rosto dela aumentou.

Booth levou os dedos ao belo rosto, acariciando suavemente a pele quente e alva. Brennan cerrou os olhos diante de seu gesto, entregando-se ao toque.

"Então me deixe conduzir você nessa dança, Bones... eu não entendo tudo sobre o amor, mas eu posso tentar ensinar o que eu sei..."

Ainda sorrindo, ela abriu os olhos. "Eu estou deixando você me conduzir, Booth. Desde que entrei neste quarto."

Ele então sorriu também.

E seus sorrisos se uniram quando suas mãos seguraram o rosto dela, trazendo-a para um suave encontro de lábios.

E suas respirações se misturaram... enquanto seguiram dançando, ao ritmo de seus corações apressados.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

**Sim... um pouco de dança... porque no amor tem que haver dança *_***

**Esta foi mais uma saída do meu pequeno baú de fics que finalmente estou me atrevendo a publicar. Espero que tenha sido uma leitura agradável, pelo menos para passar o tempo.**

**Ah, os versos usados no início desta fic são da canção "Kiss From A Rose", de Seal - e é ao som dessa música que Booth e Brennan dançam no baile do episódio em questão.**

**Não me importo nem um pouco em receber reviews. Aliás, AMO! Então, vou adorar saber a opinião de quem acabou de ler esta pequena história ;)**


End file.
